In computer networking, a wireless Access Point (AP) refers to a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, or related standards. The AP usually connects to a router (via a wired network) as a standalone device, but can also be an integral component of the router itself.
Prior to wireless networks, setting up a computer network in a business, home or school often required running many cables through walls and ceilings in order to deliver network access to all of the network-enabled devices in the building. With the creation of the wireless Access Point (AP), network users are now able to add devices that access the network with few or no cables. An AP normally connects directly to a wired Ethernet connection and the AP then provides wireless connections using radio frequency links for other devices to utilize that wired connection. Most APs support the connection of multiple wireless devices to one wired connection. Modern APs are built to support a standard for sending and receiving data using these radio frequencies. Those standards and the frequencies they use are defined by the IEEE. Most APs use IEEE 802.11 standards.
A typical corporate use involves attaching several APs to a wired network and then providing wireless access to the office LAN. The wireless access points are managed by a WLAN Controller which handles automatic adjustments to RF power, channels, authentication, and security. Further, controllers can be combined to form a wireless mobility group to allow inter-controller roaming. The controllers can be part of a mobility domain to allow clients access throughout large or regional office locations. This saves the clients time and administrators overhead because it can automatically re-associate or re-authenticate.
A hotspot is a common public application of APs, where wireless clients can connect to the Internet without regard for the particular networks to which they have attached for the moment. The concept has become common in large cities, where a combination of coffeehouses, libraries, as well as privately owned open access points, allow clients to stay more or less continuously connected to the Internet, while moving around. A collection of connected hotspots can be referred to as a lily pad network.
APs are commonly used in home wireless networks. Home networks generally have only one AP to connect all the computers in a home. Most are wireless routers, meaning converged devices that include the AP, a router, and, often, an Ethernet switch. Many also include a broadband modem. In places where most homes have their own AP within range of the neighbor's AP, it's possible for technically savvy people to turn off their encryption and set up a wireless community network, creating an intra-city communication network although this does not negate the requirement for a wired network.
Some people confuse wireless access points with wireless ad hoc networks. An ad hoc network uses a connection between two or more devices without using a wireless access point: the devices communicate directly when in range. An ad hoc network is used in situations such as a quick data exchange or a multiplayer LAN game because setup is easy and does not require an access point. Due to its peer-to-peer layout, ad hoc connections are similar to Bluetooth ones and are generally not recommended for a permanent installation.
Internet access via ad hoc networks, using features like Windows' Internet Connection Sharing, may work well with a small number of devices that are close to each other, but ad hoc networks don't scale well. Internet traffic will converge to the nodes with direct internet connection, potentially congesting these nodes. For internet-enabled nodes, access points have a clear advantage, with the possibility of having multiple access points connected by a wired LAN.
One IEEE 802.11 AP can typically communicate with 30 client systems located within a radius of 103 m. However, the actual range of communication can vary significantly, depending on such variables as indoor or outdoor placement, height above ground, nearby obstructions, other electronic devices that might actively interfere with the signal by broadcasting on the same frequency, type of antenna, the current weather, operating radio frequency, and the power output of devices. Network designers can extend the range of APs through the use of repeaters and reflectors, which can bounce or amplify radio signals that ordinarily would go un-received. In experimental conditions, wireless networking has operated over distances of several hundred kilometers.
Most jurisdictions have only a limited number of frequencies legally available for use by wireless networks. Usually, adjacent WAPs will use different frequencies (channels) to communicate with their clients in order to avoid interference between the two nearby systems. Wireless devices can “listen” for data traffic on other frequencies, and can rapidly switch from one frequency to another to achieve better reception. However, the limited number of frequencies becomes problematic in crowded downtown areas with tall buildings using multiple WAPs. In such an environment, signal overlap becomes an issue causing interference, which results in signal droppage and data errors.
One impediment to increasing the speed of wireless communications comes from Wi-Fi's use of a shared communications medium. Thus, two stations in infrastructure mode that are communicating with each other even over the same AP must have each and every frame transmitted twice: from the sender to the AP, then from the AP to the receiver. This approximately halves the effective bandwidth, so an AP is only able to use somewhat less than half the actual over-the-air rate for data throughput. Thus a typical 54 Mbit/s wireless connection actually carries TCP/IP data at 20 to 25 Mbit/s. Users of legacy wired networks expect faster speeds, and people using wireless connections keenly want to see the wireless networks catch up.
Networking power management refers to the set of features that a user can configure to allow the devices in a network to save energy. For example, the most common networking power management feature is Wake on LAN (sometimes referred to as WoL). Wake on LAN allows the device to be woken up from sleep by desired network traffic.
The Wake on LAN patterns may enable the device to wake when accessed by the network while minimizing spurious wakes. In addition to more targeted wake patterns, support may be added for Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) and Neighbor Solicitation (NS) offloads. ARP and NS protocols map Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to a MAC address. ARP and NS protocols are commonly used to verify whether a device is still present on the network, often without actually needing to access the device. By offloading ARP and NS responses to a network adapter, the device is no longer woken up merely to maintain network presence. Although, strides have been made in reducing communication overhead, and, thereby, battery consumption, there remain heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions.